


千里邀月

by eunhyukmoon



Category: Eunhea
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunhyukmoon/pseuds/eunhyukmoon
Summary: 人设崩塌预警反正都是车不要在意那么多（逃跑





	千里邀月

**Author's Note:**

> 人设崩塌预警  
> 反正都是车  
> 不要在意那么多（逃跑

“干什么，你们要住在日本吗？”

朴正洙扫了一眼在自家门口带着墨镜的二傻子，牵紧了手里的活动狗绳：“李东海你的穿衣风格什么时候能稍微好一点。”此刻的suju队长根本没有一丁点稳重，声音尽是些阴阳怪气：“可真是辛苦我们赫宰了。”

“哥，少说几句吧。”

李赫宰一手扯着暴躁小海的毛衣领，一手拖着有他半人高的巨型行李箱，眼皮底下的青黑无不透露着昨晚的辛酸。

“我们只是去日本旅游。”

李赫宰这边刚穿好鞋整理好衣摆跟朴正洙说完话，那边李东海就跟开了光的大喇叭嘟嘟嘟个不停：“哥！我跟你说！我这次买了草莓味的……唔……”

朴正洙收了狗绳把心空举高，准确无误的用那撮狗毛堵住了李东海的嘴。

他真的，

一点都不想知道自己的队友最近用什么口味的润滑液。

李赫宰把人拖进电梯的时候，还在不停的给哥哥道歉。“小海，有些事情不能到处说。”两人刚出电梯门，拖着行李的人就忍不住教育一下小孩。

“有些事情咱自己知道就好。”  
“给特哥知道了多不像话。”  
“再说了，”李赫宰越讲越上头，拇指用力摁响了车钥匙，“这种事情哪能拿来讨论啊！”

“能啊！这怎么就不能了呢？”李东海跟没事人一样，抄了包薯片咬的嘎嘣响，“希澈哥上次还和我一起买了新玩具呢！”

李赫宰没听出个所以然来，附下身给右边的人系好安全带，随口就接了下面的话：“多大人了都，买了什么？”

“茹佳，欣寬窕丹喝正咚帮！”

“你把薯片吞了再说话。”李赫宰趁着红灯的间隙，开了瓶矿泉水怼在人鼓鼓的腮帮子上。

李东海伸着油乎乎的手撮了两口，“乳夹，新款跳蛋和震动棒。”

……

我他妈就不该多嘴！

李赫宰咬紧自己的后槽牙，一脚油门踩到了底。他想起昨晚自己洗个澡，就被李东海强行在浴室里来了一炮，那家伙故意穿着自己的白寸衫，挤光了两瓶新买的润滑液，整个人跟条鱼似的往他怀里扑，浴室里小，欲火焚身的时候李赫宰哪里管的住自己的大兄弟，把人压在墙上就是一顿肏，结果整个晚上都坐着活塞运动，睡了还不到两个小时，早上起来刷牙只感觉骨头都要碎完。

好不容易挨到了机场，李东海终于安分了一会，毛茸茸的脑袋缩在毛毯里，大眼睛对着飞机餐眨巴眨巴，活脱脱一毛绒松鼠。

李赫宰心里一暖，伸手撩起爱人打卷的长发，凑过去在光洁的额头上烙下一吻。

“小海，去日本想玩什么？”

被亲的家伙双颊犯粉，猩红的舌尖舔了舔李赫宰干燥的下唇。

“你。”

李赫宰只觉得胯下生风，肾脏一紧。赶忙也给自己扯了个毛毯，扭过头哑哑的：“快睡吧，不是要补眠吗？”随后把眼帘合的死紧，一副你不睡我已睡的样子，只有充血通红的耳尖昭示着他疯狂跳动的心脏。

李东海打笑，迷倒万千少女的男人在他这里永远都是娇羞的小孩，他朝冻乎乎的双手哈了好几口气，抱怨的声音听起来格外可怜：“赫宰，我好冷啊，手都没有知觉了。”

话音还未落，身旁的人就握住他的手往自己腹肌里放，“我手也冷。”

用腹肌取暖这种事真的不是普通人能想出来的，李东海只是笑，冰凉的双掌游荡在那几块肌肉上，时不时拿指甲盖抠一抠小沟缝，挖一下肚脐眼。

飞机已经起飞十分钟了，李东海还孜孜不倦的在那摸腹肌，他看着男人锋利的下颚线，手掌轻轻滑进松紧带里，握住了软趴趴的小海绵体。

“嘶——李东海！”

男人被逼到只剩气音，他实在不敢大声说话，羞耻心让他的性器迅速涨大，撑着牛仔裤突出明显的小山峰，李赫宰对自己的尺寸一向很有信心，但这不是可以在公共场合炫耀的东西好吗！

他也把手伸进自己的内裤里，抓住那双作乱的源头：“小海……”

“嗯？”李东海依旧用小毛毯把自己盖的严严实实，只不过他现在脸色变得更加潮红，呼吸好像也不太顺畅。

李赫宰也只当他欲望上头，跟人十指相扣的时候深吸了一口气，按耐住了躁动的性器。

“你乖，等会到日本了我们好好玩一趟，现在让我睡一觉，好吗？”没等对方的回答，李赫宰头一歪就倒在椅子里。

实在是太困了，他暗暗下定决心，以后一定要先睡好再搞李东海，不然迟早有一天会因为缺眠而亡。

一路上李赫宰当真睡得舒畅，只不过下飞机取行李的时候，他发现随行的小松鼠脸色更加润红，明明是冬天，却是满头的薄汗，甚至还打湿了一部分卷曲的发尾。

“宝贝，你是不是发烧了？”

李东海把额头主动凑过去，张口就是带抖的奶音：“赫宰……我好不舒服。”

男人一下子慌张起来，急急忙忙叫好了Uber，脱了脖子上的围巾把李东海一个猛虎包扎，捧着人红红的脸蛋就是一个猛亲：“很快就到酒店了，宝贝忍忍。”

哦，只有这种时候李赫宰才会主动亲自己。都说男人是下半身动物，但是自己家的是不是阳痿啊？想打一炮简直难到堪比摘月好不好！

李东海越想越来气，平时两个人总是止步于搂搂抱抱，昨晚那是三个月来第一次开荤，还他妈是自己主动的，小松鼠体内攒了一肚子的火，一把将口袋里的遥控器开到最大档。

敢情我哪天就把你踹了，臭男人。

后穴里的跳蛋开始猛烈的工作起来，小小的圆体绞着内里的肠肉，李东海实在受不住第五档的威力，双腿发软的靠在李赫宰身上，嘴里也开始哼唧个不停。

到酒店的时候李东海已经彻底软成一摊水，但他还是撑着走到了房间配置的小草坪，双腿一跪，胡乱的开始脱自己的裤子。

远处的李赫宰只觉得后背一凉。

“宝贝！发烧热也不至于在外脱衣啊！”

西八，你才发烧，你全家都发烧。

李东海扯掉腰间的皮带，整个人跪趴在草丛里，翘起了双臀，棉质内裤已经被液体打湿了一大片，形成深色的水痕，大抵是湿的难受，李东海又自己扒掉了底裤，水润润的臀肉就那么朝人挺着。他想起金希澈给自己的忠实建议：东海啊，不是哥说，男人都拒绝不了色诱的。

想到这李东海咬咬牙，将手伸到了屁缝里。

房间里的灯足够亮，足够照到草坪上的诱人小猫，足够让李赫宰看见被掰开的粉嫩穴口里震动的跳蛋。

啧，李赫宰头一次放弃了他该死的素养，朝地上啐了一口。

他三步当一步走过去，扯开了紧扣的衣领口，“谁教你的？”

浑身的血液都朝着下体冲去，趴在地上的小猫软软的，像是给他下了药一样：“哥哥不是说，好好玩一趟吗……”李东海握紧了手里的遥控器，他早在候机的时候就给自己做好了润滑塞进了跳蛋，李赫宰在飞机上睡得有多香，他在飞机上就有多刺激。

李赫宰一把握住小猫的细腰，掐住上头的痒痒肉：“所以你想玩这个？”亏我还想带你去迪士尼。

宽大的手掌按在结白的圆臀上，用力抬高了人的屁股，使他能够清晰的看见此刻让人血脉喷张的场景：粉嫩的穴口一张一合，连带着黑色的跳蛋进行着吞吐，一些稀稀拉拉的透明肠液和润滑顺着跳蛋的线滴在自己的帐篷上，打湿了顶端的裤料。

李赫宰腥红了眼，一把抓住胶线将还在震动的跳蛋扯出来，那小机器随着他的动作离开水润的肠道，发出啵的一声响，在这空荡小草坪上听起来更加明显，李东海的羞耻心这才开始上线，从耳尖一路红到脖子根。

“哥哥。”

后穴里散发出蚀骨的痒，李东海难耐的掐住自己胸前的两点，一丝不挂的大腿轻轻踩了一下男人的下体。

李赫宰望着眼前发情的小猫，脱了身上的羽绒外套垫在草地上，长臂一拎，稳稳当当的将人放好：

“你跟我在一起，不需要这种东西。”

霸道的吻上那两瓣水润的唇，蛇信子般的舌尖扫过不大的口腔，将李东海所有的呻吟声都吞下，他把人翻了个身，拉开了牛仔裤的拉链。

尺寸可怖的性器一下子从裤裆里弹出来，硕大圆润的龟头抵着昨晚才刚访问过的小穴，李赫宰抓住身下人纤细的脚腕，在拉高的一瞬间挺了进去，紧致高热的甬道包裹着青筋暴涨的性器，突如其来的刺激让李东海直接喊了出来。

男人小幅度的顶着胯，变换着角度寻找那隐蔽的神秘。

“……嗯…就是那里…”

李东海躺在不大的羽绒服里微微颤抖，双腿使了劲缠在李赫宰的腰上，他感受到身体里的性器加快了抽插的速度，一下一下的碾压在前列腺点上，那根火热的海绵体破开他稚嫩的肠肉，粗壮的柱体高速摩擦着穴壁，他不用看都知道那形状好看的龟头带着一整根性器没有一丝犹豫的在自己身体里疯狂进出。

李赫宰的速度越来越快，暗沉的囊袋将臀尖都拍击成粉红色，甬道内那一点点可怜的液体早就被打成了白白的沫糊在了穴口的褶皱处。

速度实在是太快了，李东海被肏到喉咙里发不出一丁点声音，双腿早就挂不住被李赫宰压在一边，草丛里的草刺在他的小腿肉上，不疼不痒却又时刻提醒着他，他们现在在野战。

“宝贝，我陪你玩到底。”

李赫宰是个性欲一开就停不住的人，他俯身停下动作，嘴里温柔吮吸着怀里人的脖颈肉，手上却暴力的抢过李东海掌里抓了一天的遥控器，一把打开震动模式。

黑色的跳蛋放在那两颗被李东海自己掐立的樱桃上，高速的震动刺激着乳尖，带来麻麻的触感，李赫宰看着李东海红润的脸蛋，一口含住了其中一粒，用牙齿轻轻咬住挺立的乳尖，直接刺激到小猫升了一个调。

“啊…赫…填满我吧……”

他用力夹紧体内涨大了一圈的性器，一口啃上眼前精瘦的肩膀。

李赫宰把整只小猫都抱起来，双手拖着圆滚滚的臀，就着下体还连接的姿势一脚踩在了羽绒服上，反咬住通红的耳骨：

“宝贝，你说我们会不会被发现？”

李东海被吓到绞紧了他的性器。

“这里的一切，都知道我们在干这种事。”

他小巧的前端直挺挺戳在他的腹肌上，打着抖释放了奶白色的浓精，带着膻味的液体沾在男人高耸的鼻梁上，李东海湿漉漉的眼眸含着情欲，在夜晚里闪闪发光。

勾人心魄。

李赫宰绷紧了双臂上的肌肉，抓着人的大腿肏动起来，他把性器整根都埋进高热的甬道，又快速的全部拔出，李东海只觉的五脏六腑都跟着那青紫的柱体一同颤抖，整个人都化成一摊水挂在人身上，抽插前列腺点的快感随着脊椎骨一路电过全身，让他眼前一阵白一阵红的。

冬日里的冷风偶尔刮过这片突出于房间的小草坪，让两人的身体迅速冷却下来。

唯独滚烫的地方是那早就如泥泞一般的结合处。

李赫宰舍不得爱人感冒，在没有尽头的抽插中终于将滚烫的精液填满李东海的小腹。

“宝贝。”

“嗯？”

“我与你共同邀月，躯体紧连。”

李赫宰说完后自顾自的点了点头，换来李东海世纪白眼一个。

“邀月可以，但没必要。”

“我希望天天紧连。”


End file.
